Our Love Story
by JanePanker
Summary: Meanie Couple Story YAOI!BL! "KIM MINGYU AWAS KAU!".../"Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu"-wonwoo/..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Our Love Story

Author : YoonminShipp

Main Cast : - Kim mingyu (Top)

\- Jeon Wonwoo (Bottom)

Support Cast : Seventeen's Member

Pair : Meanie

Rating : T-M

Genre : Yaoi,Romance,Drama,schoollife,Hurt/comfort

Length : Chaptered

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana harap di maklumi karena saya hanya manusia biasa/?,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

Happy Reading^^

" Wonwoo..." panggil salahsatu siswa pada pemuda yang sedang melintas di depannya

" Kau di panggil ke ruang osis" ucap siswa itu setelah pemuda yang bernama wonwoo itu berbalik

"baiklah gomawo" balas wonwoo

setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ia kemudian segera berjalan ke ruang osis, terlambat sedikit saja ia bisa mati berdiri mendengar ocehan sang ketua osis yang tidak ada habis-habisnya

" Wonwoo wonwoo wonwoo, ini sudah kali keberapa kau terlambat hah?" ujar seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang ketua osis pada wonwoo yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

" Maafkan aku Junghan aku tidak bermaksud terlambat, salahkan saja perjalanan ke sini yang terlalu jauh"bela wonwoo dengan ambigunya

"Ada-ada saja kau ini, yasudah cepat selesaikan formulir pemilihan ekskul untuk murid baru itu, waktu kita tidak banyak" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut junghan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, ingin ke toilet katanya.

" Ya Tuhan semakin banyak saja pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan" wonwoo pun melanjutkan tugas yang di beri oleh junghan.

Jika ada yang bertanya wonwoo bersekolah dimana maka jawabannya adalah YONGDAE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL memang sekolah ini sekolah yang biasa saja, namun fasilitasnya lumayan lengkap tapi jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah yang berada tepat disebrang sekolah ini maka YONGDAE SHS bukan apa-apa. siapa yang tidak kenal dengan KIMDO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL sekolah mewah dengan segala fasilitas mewah di dalamnya, terlebih siswa siswinya yang cantik dan tampan, dan tentunya mereka berasal dari keluarga sekarang tidak ada yang tau mengapa kedua sekolah yang sangat berbeda latar belakang ini bisa berdiri bersebrangan, Hanya tuhan yang tau/?

KRIIIIIIIING KRIIIIIIING

akhirnya bunyi bel yang selalu di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa itu? apalagi kalau bukan suara bel istirahat

" Wonwoo... Woi Jeon Wonwoo" seorang pemuda dengan nametag woozi memanggil wonwoo dengan suara yang lumayan keras, tapi wonwoo sama sekali tidak menoleh, bagaimana tidak jika kedua telinganya tertutup dengan kesal akhirnya woozi berlari ke arah wonwoo dan dengan teganya menendang bokong indah wonwoo

" Awww... YAAAK apa-apaan kau!? Kenapa kau menendang bokong ku" wonwoo menatap woozi dengan padangan kesalnya, yang benar saja tendangan woozi tadi bahkan bisa mematahkan sebuah pohon pikirnya dengan sangat berlebihan

"Dari tadi aku memanggil mu tapi kau tidak juga berbalik, ternyata kau memakai benda itu, hehehe mianhae ne?"ujar woozi sambil mengapit lengan wonwoo

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan..untung aku orang yang sangat sabar dan tampan, memangnya ada apa?" Wonwoo akhirnya melepaskan diri dari woozi ia masih merasa kesal dengan woozi pasalnya sampai sekarang bokong indahnya masih terasa sakit

" Tadi aku mau bilang kalau jisoo dan yang lain sudah menunggu mu di meja biasa, memangnya kau mau kemana tadi" percakapan mereka pun berlanjut sampai tidak terasa mereka telah tiba di dalam kantin.

" Yooo "Ujar wonwoo pada teman-temannya

" Kenapa kau lama sekali bodoh" ujar salah satu teman wonwoo yang bernama Jun

" Bisa kah kau tidak memanggilku bodoh? Aku tahu aku memang tidak sepintar kau,tapi setidak aku masih lebih tampan " ucapan wonwoo sontak membuat teman-temannya yang berada di meja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau buta? Kau itu manis,dilihat dari sisi manapun kau tetap terlihat manis"ucap salah satu dari mereka yang bernama minghao

" Yahh sialan kau" ucap wonwoo sambil memukul kepala minghao yang kebetulan duduk mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat tampa memperdulikan bisik-bisik yeoja atau namja berstatus uke di sekeliling mereka

Wonwoo,Junghan,Woozi,Jun,Minghao,Jisoo. Mereka memang terkenal dengan ketampanan mereka,tidak sedikit dari siswa siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah ini yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada mereka berenam, tapi mereka terus menolaknya dengan alasan yang klasik " Aku ingin fokus dengan ujian akhir" Padahal itu hanya sebuah klise saja.

# OtherSide

" Kim mingyu"panggil seorang siswa pada pemuda yang sedang melintas di depannya

"ada apa?"balas pemuda bernama mingyu itu

" Sore ini kami tunggu di lapangan yah" ucap siswa tersebut

" Baiklah aku akan datang" ucap mingyu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia menggerutu karena kebisingan yang dibuat oleh para siswi dan namja uke yang ada di koridor itu "Apa-apaan mereka, Kampungan"gerutu mingyu dalam hati. Bagaimana yeoja dan namja uke itu tidak berbisik dan setengah berteriak saat melihat mingyu,Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang KIM MINGYU Pemuda tampan dengan postur tubuh bak seorang model ini begitu terkenal disekolahnya. yang lebih hebatnya lagi ia adalah pemilik sekolah KIMDO SHS dan sekaligus pewaris kekayaan dari keluarga Kim. Jangankan teman-teman seangkatannya. Senior di sekolahnya pun segan pada seorang kim mingyu yang bahkan masih duduk di kelas 11. Betapa beruntungnya nasib pemuda ini.

Sementara itu...

"Yaakk junghan! kenapa kita harus berjalan kaki sih? kitakan bisa naik bus, ini melelahkan"protes wonwoo pada junghan

ia kira junghan akan mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan menggunakan mobil mewah nya. Tapi ternyata ia malah mengajaknya berjalan kaki.

"Jangan terus mengeluh wonwoo, kau ini seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan saja" balas junghan yang sudah mulai kesal dengan omelan yang dikeluarkan wonwoo dari tadi, yang benar saja wonwoo itu adalah seorang namja tapi kenapa ia bisa secerewet itu.

" Yak! aku bukan yeoja,Tarik kata-kata mu itu" wonwoo kembali membalas junghan namun junghan hanya mendelikan bahunya dan terus berjalan, melihat hal itu wonwoo semakin kesal dibuatnya. 'Dasar ketua osis tidak tahu diri' rutuknya dalam hati

Mereka terus berjalan hingga melewati lapangan basket outdoor kimdo, bukan apa-apa tapi dengan lewat jalan ini, mereka bisa menghemat tenaga karena memang jalan ini dekat dengan rumah mereka, dari pada mereka lewat jalan lain yang notabennya membuat mereka harus memutar

" Mingyu Oper Bolanya" Mingyu segera melempar bola itu ke temannya namun sayangnya bola itu meleset dan menghantam wajah seseorang yang kebetulan sedang melintas di sekitar area lapangan basket tersebut.

" AAAWWW hidung ! siapa yang melakukan ini" ujar pemuda itu sambil memegang hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah

Mingyu kemudian berlari ke arah orang itu untuk melihat keadaan, sebenarnya sih ia bisa saja langsung pergi dari sana, memangnya siapa yang bisa melawan kekuasaan pewaris kelurga kim itu, tapi karena ia masih memiliki sedikit rasa peduli, jadi ia berinisiatif menghampiri seseorang yang terkena lemparan bolanya itu.

" Kau tidak ap...-" belum sempat mingyu menyelesaikan ucapanya, orang itu lebih dulu membentaknya

" Jadi kau yang melempar bola basket itu!? Apa kau tidak punya mata? Hidungku yang mancung ini jadi berdarah, kau tau betapa banyak orang yang rela melakukan operasi untuk mendapatkan hidung yang mancung HAH!? " Mingyu kaget setengah mati, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bahkan orang ini tidak terpesona dengan wajah tampannya

"Sudahlah wonwoo, coba ku lihat hidungmu? Biar aku yang obati" ucap junghan yang baru kembali dari salah satu toko yang berada di sana

saat melihat hidung wonwoo yang terkena bola mengeluarkan darah ia berinisiatif untuk langsung membeli wonwoo Karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan hidungnya yang dari tadi terus berdenyut, maka ia memilih untuk mengikuti ajakan junghan, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, ia sempat berbalik dan menatap mingyu dengan tatapan mingyu yang melihat tatapan itu malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

" Jeon Wonwoo" gumamnya, jangan ditanya bagaimana bisa mingyu tau nama lengkap wonwoo, hal itu terlihat sangat jelas di name tag yang digunakan oleh wonwoo

" siswa YONGDAE SHS yah, Menarik" gumamnya lagi, kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu dan melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda.

Keesokan Harinya..

" Yaah wonwoo kenapa dengan hidungmu" tanya minghao pada wonwoo yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka

" Jangan bertanya, Aku malas menjawab" jawab wonwoo singkat kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah bangkunya

Minghao,Jun,Woozi,Jisoo bingung melihat wonwoo yang biasanya sangat cerewet tiba-tiba diam seperti itu, sedangkan junghan yang melihat hal tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Seharian ini wonwoo sangat tidak tidak, nyeri di hidungnya masih belum hilang, memang sakitnya tidak seperti kemarin, tapi denyutan dari hidungnya itu sangat mengganggu.

Saat Pulang sekolah

Hari ini wonwoo berencana pulang secepat mungkin ke rumahnya, ia hanya ingin segera sampai di rumahnya dan berbaring di ranjang berjalan sendirian di koridor, hari ini kelima temannya punya kegiatan masing-masing makanya tidak ada yang bisa menemaninya pulang bersama. Wonwoo melihat sekeliling koridor yang ia lewati, ia heran tidak biasanya sekolah sudah sepi padahal ini masih jam 2 siang, apa tidak ada ekskul sama sekali hari ini. Tapi ia hanya mendelikkan bahunya, 'bukan urusanku' batinya.

Wonwoo terus berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang sepi itu, namun ia terlonjak kaget saat ingin melewati gerbang, ternyata penyebab koridor-koridor di sekolahnya sepi adalah ini. 'tapi untuk apa mereka berkumpul di depan gerbang sambil teriak-teriak seperti orang sinting dan apa-apaan itu bahkan disana ada namja? Dunia sudah tidak beres' pikirnya

Wonwoo berusaha menerobos lautan manusia yang masih berkumpul di depan gerbang tersebut, ia hanya ingin pulang tapi kenapa cobaan yang ia hadapi sulit sekali. Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang sangat besar ia berhasil melewati lautan manusia itu.' Ahhh akhirnya aku bisa lolos, aduhh badanku sakit semua' baru saja ia ingin melangkah tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya

"Jeon Wonwoo" panggil orang itu pada wonwoo

wonwoo yang mendengarnya menggerutu dalam hati 'apalagi ini' dengan kesal ia berbalik dan...

1

2

3

" KAUUUU!?" Teriaknya tak kalah histeris setelah melihat orang yang baru saja orang tersebut mendekati wonwoo

" bagaimana hidungmu?"ucap orang tersebut sambil mengeluarkan senyum tampannya yang sontak membuat yeoja atau namja yang masih berada di pintu gerbang histeris. ' Jadi dia penyebab kekacauan ini? Cih, menyebalkan' pikirnya dalam hati.

" mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya wonwoo dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat

" aku hanya lewat saja, sekolahku ada di seberang sana" jawab mingyu sekenanya'cih, sombong sekali orang ini'batinnya

" oh yasudah kalau begitu. Bye" belum sempat ia melangkah,untuk yang kedua kalinya ia kembali terhenti karena lengannya di tahan oleh mingyu,

" ini kartu nama ku, hubungi aku nanti yah?" Setelah memberi kartu nama itu, mingyu segera masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Setelah kepergian mingyu siswa siswi yang tadinya berkumpul di depan gerbang kemudian membubarkan diri

" apa-apaan ini? Dia pikir dia siapa!? Mentang-mentang orang kaya" wonwoo menatap kesal kartu nama itu kemudian meremas dan membuangnya di sembarang bodoh dengan orang itu ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Setelah membuang kartu nama tersebut ia segera ke halte bus yang berada di sekitar situ,bisa-bisa ia ketinggalan bus.

" Kau dengar berita itu?" ucap minghao pada teman-temannya

" mendengarnya, kemarin ada siswa dari Kimdo datang kemari kan? Katanya ia sangat tampan" ucap namja terpendek yang ada di sana, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bantet woozi

"Tapi untuk apa ia datang kema...- Ya jeon wonwoo, ada apa lagi dengan wajah kusutmu itu?" Ucapan junghan terhenti saat ia melihat namja bernama jeon wonwoo itu memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

Wonwoo menghampiri teman-temannya " Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kurang tidur" jawab wonwoo dengan singkat.

" Jangan-jangan semalam kau menonton video yang tidak-tidak yah?" Goda jisoo

" Yaaa terserah apa katamu lah" wonwoo kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Kantin

" Junghan, belikan aku makanan yah? Aku lupa bawa uang"wonwoo memasang wajah memelasnya pada junghan

"Dasar tidak tau diri kau"setelah berkata demikian junghan pun pergi memesan makanan

Tidak sampai 10 menit makanan yang mereka pesan pun dibawa oleh junghan, Jika di tanya apakah junghan membawa pesanan kelima orang itu sendirian, maka jawabannya adalah TIDAK tentu saja ia akan meminta bantuan pada junior-junior yang ada disitu, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona ketua osis ini

"OMMO...! kau menyuruhku makan kimbab sebanyak ini!? Apa kau gila?" Teriak wonwoo ketika melihat makanan yang di belikan junghan untuknya, bagaimana ia tidak histeris jika junghan membelikannya 3 porsi besar kimbab sekaligus

"Katanya kau lapar, jadi sekarang habiskan itu" perintah junghan yang disertai dengan tatapan tajam.

Walaupun berat hati, Wonwoo tetap perutnya sampai sobek karna memakan kimbab ini, ingatkan ia untuk membunuh orang yang bernama Junghan

Suasana kantin yang tadinya tidak terlalu ramai tiba-tiba menjadi sangat ricuh, entah bagaimana ceritanya sekarang kantin ini sudah di penuhi oleh yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja mereka sangat mengganggu menurut wonwoo

"Ada apa ini?" Junghan yang notabennya adalah ketua osis segera bertindak, ia bertanya pada salah satu yeoja yang ada disana

" Ahh Junghan Sunbae, Itu ada tamu dari Kimdo SHS. Katanya mereka mencari seseorang" junghan terkejut mendengar jawaban yeoja tersebut, bagaimana mereka bisa masuk, ini masih jam Sekolah

"Ahh Itu dia" Tunjuk salah satu siswa Kimdo pada seseorang yang sedang makan di meja kantin tampa memperdulikan keberadaan mereka

"Jeon Wonwoo..! " Teriak siswa kimdo yang bernama kim mingyu itu, sedangkan yang di panggil tidak berbalik sama sekali, mungkin ia tidak mendengarnya saking asiknya ia mengunyah makanan yang junghan berikan, Karena merasa teriakannya sia-sia, ia pun menghampiri wonwoo, saat berada tepat di belakang wonwoo, mingyu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga wonwoo

" Hei jangan makan terlalu banyak, Kau bisa gendut"

Wonwoo sontak kaget, hampir saja ia terjatuh kebelakang untung mingyu masih berdiri di belakangnya. Mingyu kemudian berjalan ke hadapan wonwoo dan duduk tepat di depannya

Sedangkan Junghan,Woozi,Jun,Jisoo ternganga hebat, di dalam pikiran mereka berkecamuk banyak hal' apa hubungan wonwoo dengan namja ini?kenapa ia tidak pernah cerita' pikir mereka.

"Kenapa diam? Lanjutkan makanmu" mingyu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada wonwoo

Wonwoo akhirnya sadar dari keterjutannya. " Yakkk! Untuk apa kau ke sini!?" Ucap wonwoo dengan nada tak suka

" aku hanya datang menjenguk mu, Bagaimana hidung mu apa masih sakit?" Mingyu mencoba menyentuh hidung wonwwo tapi segera di tepis oleh wonwoo

" Sudah sembuh, pergi sana.. aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan"

balas wonwoo cuek lalu ia melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda karena kehadiran namja aneh ini

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku cuma ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja, aku pamit yah" pamit mingyu pada wonwoo tapi hanya di balas anggukan oleh wonwoo. Tapi baru sebentar ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, mingyu berbalik

"Wonwoo" Ia memanggil wonwoo tepat di sampingnya, mendengar namanya dipanggil wonwoo pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mingyu, tapi tampa di sangka-sangka mingyu malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi satu kecupan pada hidung wonwoo yang masih kelihatan membiru

"Semoga cepat sembuh" Kemudian ia berjalan keluar kantin diikuti oleh teman-temannya

Sedangkan wonwoo? Ia masih syok dengan kejadian tadi, apa-apaan itu dia baru saja mencium hidung ku? Di depan orang sebanyak ini? Apa dia gila? Junghan,Minghao,jun,jisoo, woozi terbelalak kaget, seketika suasana kantin menjadi sepi. setelah sadar dari syoknya wonwoo kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, Semua mata orang yang berada di kantin ini tertuju padanya.

"apa yang kalian lihat HAH!?"Teriak wonwoo pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, mendengar teriakan dari wonwoo akhirnya para siswa yang berada di kantin itu melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali

"KIM MINGYU AWAS KAU!"

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Our Love Story 2

Author : YoonminShipp

Main Cast : - Kim mingyu (Top)

\- Jeon Wonwoo (Bottom)

Support Cast : Seventeen's Member

Pair : Meanie

Rating : T-M

Genre : Yaoi,Romance,Drama,schoollife,Hurt/comfort

Length : Chaptered

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

#School

Wonwoo berjalan dengan sangat tidak bersemangat kedalam kelasnya, Ia benar-benar malas untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini apalagi di tambah dengan tatapan murid-murid yang ada di koridor membuatnya tidak, tatapan mereka seakan-akan ingin menguliti wonwoo hidup-hidup 'Ini pasti karena kejadian kemarin' batin wonwoo

"Apa..? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"Tanya wonwoo pada kelima temannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin meminta penjelasan

"Kau harus menjelaskan pada kami masalah yang kemarin.." jawab junghan mewakili empat temannya yang lain.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" Ujar wonwoo kemudian mengambil posisi yang nyaman pada bangkunya

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengannya? Maksudku, Kenapa ia bisa menciummu kemarin" tanya woozi yang juga sangat penasaran

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, Dia itu namja gila yang tiba-tiba menciumku" jawab wonwoo. Aahh mengingat kejadian itu membuat wonwoo kembali merasa kesal pada namja bernama Kim mingyu itu

"Kau tau? Kejadian kemarin menjadi Hot news di sekolah kita" ucap junghan

"Aku tau, Dari tadi aku mendapat tatapan mematikan dari murid-murid yang ada yeoja" balas wonwoo. Benar-benar orang yang bernama mingyu itu merusak segalanya

"Yasudah Sabar saja" hibur minghao sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu wonwoo yang hanya di balas senyuman tipis oleh wonwoo

Tampa terasa bell tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi yang tentu saja di sambut antusias oleh semua murid yang ada disini kecuali seorang namja yang seharian ini sangat malas untuk melakukan segala aktifitas

"Hey Jeon, Kenapa kau lesu sekali hari ini" Tanya junghan pada wonwoo yang sedang merapikan alat tulisnya

"Aku hanya kurang enak badan" Jawan wonwoo dengan singkat

"Kau sakit?" Tanya woozi sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening wonwoo

"Hanya sedikit kurang enak badan saja" balas wonwoo sambil tersenyum sangat manis hingga menyerupai senyum idiot

"Hei hentikan senyum mengerikanmu itu" ujar woozi sambil memandang wonwoo dengan tatapan risih

"Sudahlah, Ayo pulang" ajak junghan yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh teman-temannya

Mereka berenam berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus, Namun saat mereka melewati pintu gerbang mereka terpaksa berhenti karena mendengar seseorang memanggil nama salah satu dari mereka.

"Wonwoo!" Teriak orang itu

Mendengar teriakan itu mereka bereenam pun berbalik 'Untuk apalagi dia kesini, Ya Tuhan' batin wonwoo sambil menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan sengit

"Wonwoo sepertinya sudah ada yang menjemputmu yah" Goda woozi pada wonwoo yang masih fokus menatap orang tersebut yang mulai berjalan mendekat pada mereka

"Ahh aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" Ucap orang tersebut saat ia sudah berada di hadapan wonwoo dan kelima temannya

"Well, Karena kau sudah di tunggu jadi kami pulang diluan yah?" Ujar junghan yang di balas dengan tatapan horor oleh wonwoo

"APAAA..!? Kalian tega meninggalkan ku sendiri?" Ujar wonwoo setengah berteriak, apa-apaan mereka, Yang benar saja ia ditinggal berdua dengan namja gila ini

"Siapa bilang kau sendiri?Bukankah sudah ada mingyu?" Balas minghao sambil menunjuk mingyu yang ternyata adalah pelaku pemanggilan(/?) Wonwoo tadi.

Tampa wonwoo sadari ternyata seadari tadi mingyu memperhatikan segala tingkah lakunya yang menurut mingyu sangat menggemaskan, Bagaimana cara wonwoo merengek pada teman-temannya agar tidak meninggalkannya berdua dengan mingyu, Cara wonwoo mem'pout'kan bibirnya saat mendengar penolakan dari teman-temannya, Dan tampa sadar sebuah senyuman terpatri pada wajah rupawannya

"Kalau begitu kami pulang diluan" ujar woozi pada wonwoo sambil berjalan menjauh

"Dasar teman-teman tidak tau diri" kesal wonwoo pada teman-temannya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan namja gila ini

Setelah teman-temannya menghilang dari pandangannya, ia pun berbalik pada mingyu yang masih saja memasang senyuman bodohnya

"Sekarang apa?Kau puas?" Ujar wonwoo pada mingyu yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman bodohnya itu

"Puas apanya?Kalau kau bertanya aku sudah puas atau belum, tentu saja jawabannya belum. Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu sama sekali" goda mingyu pada wonwoo,ia sengaja menggoda wonwoom karena menurutnya wajah wonwoo yang sedang kesal sangat menggemaskan

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya wonwoo

"Yahh, Kita belum pernah melakukan'nya' jad-...AWW Kenapa kau memukulku?" Ucapannya terpaksa terpotong karena wonwoo memukul lengannya dengan keras,

"Selain Gila ternyata kau juga Mesum yah?" Ucap wonwoo yang mulai sadar kemana arah pembicaraan mingyu

"Bukankah kau bertanya tentang kepuasan? Jadi aku menjawab sesuai yang ada di pikiranku" Jawab mingyu

"Dasar Namja gila!" Ucap wonwoo, kemudian ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan mingyu tapi rencananya gagal, pasalnya mingyu telah menahan pergelangan tangannya 'Orang ini Benar-benar' batin wonwoo

"APALAGI!?"Tanya wonwoo dengan emosinya. bagaimana tidak, dari tadi kepalanya terus berdenyut dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat, jadi intinya ia teramat sangat ingin pulang ke rumahnya, Tapi Karena namja gila ini, ia harus menunda keinginannya tersebut.

"Eiih Jangan galak-galak, Nanti wajah manismu hilang" jawab mingyu dengan entengnya tampa mempedulikan wajah wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh

Seandainya ini adalah adegan dalam film anime, sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa sekarang di kening wonwoo sudah muncul perempatan, 'Apa-apaan namja gila ini' batin wonwoo.

"Dengar baik-baik Kim mingyu yang TERHORMAT aku tidak peduli dengan segala kelakuan bodohmu saat ini, yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kembali ke rumahku dan beristirahat karena aku sedang tidak enak badan" ujar wonwoo sambil menghentakkan dengan kasar tangan mingyu yang sebelumnya bertengger pada pergelangan tangannya

Setelah berkata demikian, ia kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan mingyu, namun mingyu kembali menahan pergelangan tangannya

"Mingyu kau benar-benar namja gil-..." Ucapan wonwoo terhenti saat mingyu menariknya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu jengkal, apalagi di tambah tangan mingyu yang sekarang dengan berani melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya mingyu setengah berbisik dengan sangat sensual

Wonwoo sangat risih dengan posisinya sekarang, ia berkali-kali mencoba melepas tangan mingyu yang ada di pinggangnya namun berkali-kali juga ia gagal, salahkan tenaga mingyu yang terlalu kuat untuk wonwoo

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Lepaskan aku minyyu" ujar wonwoo. ia sudah mulai gugup, pasalnya mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan oleh otak bodoh wonwoo

Wonwoo mencoba untuk memperluas jarak antara wajah mereka, namun mingyu menahan kepala belakang wonwoo bahkan sekarang ia menempelkan kening mereka. Seandainya ada orang yang melihat mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini pasti mereka akan berfikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih

"Aku tidak ingin namja manisku ini sakit, Jagalah kesehatanmu" ucap mingyu lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas tanganya yang berada di pinggang wonwoo

Setelah berkata demikian mingyu kemudian pergi meninggalkan wonwoo yang masih berdiri bagaikan patung, ia masih memproses perkataan mingyu tadi, namun tampa ia sadari ada rona merah yang timbul pada kedua pipinya

"Aish Aku bisa gila" gumam wonwoo

"Jeon Wonwoo" teriak woozi saat ia melihat wonwoo memasuki kelas mereka

"Apa?Kenapa kau sangat antusias sekali menyambutku hari ini" balas wonwoo dengan cuek

"Ayo ceritakan pada kami apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?" Tanya junghan penasaran

"Tidak ada" jawab wonwoo singkat kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kelima temannya itu, ia ingin kekantin, perutnya sangat lapar

"Kenapa dia itu?" Tanya minghao yang hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh teman-temannya

Wonwoo berjalan dengan sangat bersemangat menuju kantin, perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi lagi, apalagi semalam ia ketiduran dan melewatkan makan malam.

Saat tiba di kantin wonwoo mengambil tempat di pojokan, ia tidak ingin di ganggu saat ini,

Tapi keinginannya itu lenyap begitu saja saat ia di datangi oleh beberapa siswi

"Hey Kau namja jelek" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Seulgi

"Hai juga Yeoja oplas" balas wonwoo dengan santai sambil memakan makanannya

Mendengar jawaban wonwoo barusan sontak membuat gadis bernama Seulgi itu emosi,Ini adalah kali pertama ia di hina oleh seorang namja, Hey siapa yang tidak akan terpikat padanya? Ia adalah gadis tercantik dan terkaya di Yongdae Shs

"Apa kau bilang!?" Bentak seulgi namun wonwoo masih saja betah mengunyah makanannya bahkan sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak melihat wajah seulgi

"Aku rasa kau perlu memeriksakan telingamu,aku tadi berkata dengan sangat jelas" Balas wonwoo kemudian berbalik untuk menatap seulgi

"Cih dasar namja miskin,Rendahan" hina seulgi pada wonwoo

"YA YA YA berkata saja sesukamu" balas wonwoo dengan sangat cuek, menurutnya untuk apa ia meladeni yeoja sinting ini

Setelah berkata demikian ia kemudian melangkah hendak meninggalkan seulgi namun seulgi menahannya

"YAK! Aku belum selesai bicara bodoh" teriaknya pada wonwoo

"Ada apalagi sih? Kau ini sangat suka berteriak" Jawab wonwoo sambil mengusap telinganya

"Jauhi Kim mingyu" ujar seulgi. Ia memang sangat menyukai Kim mingyu, Ia juga sangat sering bertemu dengan mingyu, karena appa mereka ada rekan bisnis, jadi jika appa mereka mengadakan pertemuan pasti seulgi selalu ingin ikut karena pasti mingyu juga berada disana

"Hah!? Mingyu yang mana?" Jawab wonwoo pura-pura lupa, Sungguh ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja gila itu

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh" ujar seulgi lagi,

"Ahh tampa berpura-pura aku memang sudah bodoh" balas wonwoo dengan santai kemudian berjalan meninggalakan seulgi, sedangkan seulgi menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka

"Awas kau" gumam seulgi

Wonwoo berjalan kembali ke kelasnya 'Gara-gara namja itu aku jadi banyak masalah' batin wonwoo

TBC

Sorry para readers sekalian untuk chap pertama, Sumpah deh aku udah edit ffnya, tapi gag tau kenapa pas aku post jadi gitu, Oh iya aku juga nulisnya di TAB bukan di laptop, jadi mungkin itu faktornya juga, heheheh :D

Thanks juga buat yang udah reviews yah ...

*Ada yang nanya mesti panggil aku apa?

=Panggil aja aku Ocanim, wkwkwkwk

*ada yg heran mingyu kok bisa masuk ke sekolahnya wonwoo?

=itu karena kepala sekolahnya takut ama mingyu,Mingyu kan berkuasa tuh yaa

Aah Oca ampir lupa,

Kalau ada yang nanya kenapa ff You can call love , Lost , Im sorry baby Gag pernah update lagi, itu karena semua filenya Hilang #NangisBombay

Tapi tenang aja Oca bakal update secepatnya

"CEPET ENGGAKNYA OCA UPDATE ITU TERGANTUNG BANYAK ENGGAKNYA REVIEWS HEHEHE"

Biasanya oca semangat kalau reviewsnya banyak

Sekian yoo ~Bow


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Our Love Story 3

Author : YoonminShipp

Main Cast : - Kim mingyu (Top)

\- Jeon Wonwoo (Bottom)

Support Cast : Seventeen's Member

Pair : Meanie

Rating : T-M

Genre : Yaoi,Romance,Drama,schoollife,Hurt/comfort

Length : Chaptered

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

#Kimdo School

"Mingyu" mendengar namanya di panggil membuat namja tampan itu berbalik hendak melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Oh ternyata kau Dino" balas mingyu kepada orang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata dino

"Minggu depan ada turnamen basket kan? Kau mau ikut main?" Tawar dino pada mingyu

"Boleh saja, Memangnya siapa saja lawan kita?" Tanya mingyu lagi

"Banyak, termaksud Yongdae Shs" balas dino sambil mengecek formulir pendaftaran yang ada di tanganya

Mendengar nama sekolah yang di sebutkan oleh dino tadi membuat mingyu menjadi lebih antusias _'ini pasti menarik'_ batinya setelah kurang lebih 10 menit bercakap-cakap dengan dino akhirnya ia melanjutkan perjalanannya/? Ke kelas

"Hey mingyu" panggil teman sebangkunya DK

"Ada apa?" Tanya mingyu setelah duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya DK dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Kemana apanya? Aku selalu datang ke sekolah kan? Yah, kecuali kalau aku ada rapat"jawab mingyu dengan cuek

"Ya Ya Ya aku tahu kau sibuk, Tapi biasanya walaupun kau sibuk, kau pasti akan meluangkan waktu untuk pergi dengan kami" tanya DK lagi

"Hahaha kau merindukanku kan?" Goda mingyu pada DK

"Yang benar saja, memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin muntah" balas DK sambil memasang wajah seperti orang yang hendak muntah

"Eihh dasar kau ini"ujar mingyu sambil menjitak kepala DK yang menuai protes dari DK tentunya

****************************************Our Love Story**********************************************

#Yongdae School

Aktifitas di sekolah ini berjalan seperti biasanya sebelum ketua osis mereka yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah junghan, menempel pengumuman di papan informasi pengumuman itu di pasang murid-murid di sekolah ini mulai datang satu persatu untuk melihat percakapan itu

"Wah Kimdo sangat hebat, Mereka bahkan bisa mengadakan turnamen besar" ujar salah satu siswa yang ada situ

"Kau benar, pasti biaya sekolah disana sangat mahal" balas seorang murid

"Aku dengar pemilik sekolah itu masih seumuran dengan kita"

"Yang benar?"

"Iya, Sekolah itu di bawah pimpinan keluarga Kim, aku yakin yang memegang sekolah itu pasti anak semata wayang mereka

"Hah!? Keluarga Kim? Mereka itu keluarga bangsawan"

"Hebat sekali"

Wonwoo yang sedang melintas di koridor itu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan para murid di depan papan informasi itu _'Kimdo?Kim? Kenapa aku langsung berfikiran tentang namja gila itu'_ batin wonwoo

"Aahh apa yang aku pikirkan"gumamnya, kemudian langsung berlari ke toilet

Setelah menuntaskan urusannya dengan toilet wonwoo berjalan menuju kelasnya tapi ia terpaksa berhenti ketika melihat jisoo berlari kearahnya

"Wonwoo! Ahh untung aku bertemu denganmu" ujar jisoo, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, bagaimana tidak, junghan baru saja memberi perintah padanya agar mencari teman untuk menemani tim basket mereka bertanding minggu depan melawan Kimdo, sedari tadi ia menanyai teman-temannya untuk menemaninya tapi tidak seorangpun yang mau katanya mereka punya urusan, jadi ia kembali berkeliling untuk mencari orang ***poor jisoo***

"ada apa jisoo? Kau kelihatan berantakan" ujar wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya

"Wonwoo kau temanku kan?" Tanya jisoo ambigu sambil memegang kedua bahu wonwoo

"Tentu saja aku temanmu" jawab wonwoo dengan heran

"Kalau begitu kau mau membantuku kan?" Tanya jisoo lagi

"Aku bantu semampuku" jawab wonwoo _'ada apa dengan anak ini'_ batin wonwoo

"Kau yakin?" Tanya jisoo lagi yang mengundang pandangan kesal dari wonwoo

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa? Kalau kau butuh bantuan bilang saja, Kau mengerikan tau kalau seperti ini" ujar wonwoo mulai kesal dengan keanehan jisoo

"Hahaha jangan marah-marah manis" goda jisoo sambil mencolek dagu wonwoo

"Isshh kau menjijikan! Mau aku bantu tidak" tanya wonwoo

"Kau ini, begitu saja aku yah" jawab jisoo.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka di kelas, entah apa yang jisoo beritahukan kepada wonwoo hingga membuat namja emo itu menjerit histeris

"APA!?" Tanya wonwoo dengan histeris

"Kenapa kau berteriak?aku kan cuma memintamu menemaniku mendampingin tim basket kita" ujar jisoo sambil mengusap telinganya, wonwoo benar-benar ingin membuat telinganya rusak

"Kau pertandingan biasa aku pasti dengan senang hati menemanimu, tapi kan sekarang mereka melawan Kimdo, apalagi mereka bertanding di kandang lawan" jawab wonwoo panjang lebar

"Memangnya kenapa?kau takut tim kita kalah?" Tanya jisoo lagi

"Tidak, aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu, hanya saja..." wonwoo menggantung kalimatnya, ia sebenarnya ingin membantu jisoo tapi ia tidak ingin pergi ke Kimdo. Ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bersekolah disana

"Apa karena mingyu" tanya jisoo tepat sasaran

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan jisoo, ia hanya memandang jisoo

"Jangan pikirkan dia, bukankah sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak mengganggumu lagi? Aku mohon wonwoo, Kau satu-satunya harapanku saat ini, tolonglah" mohon jisoo sambil memasang wajah memelasnya

Kalau sudah begini, wonwoo mana tega untuk menolak permintaan juga kata jisoo, mingyu tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya beberapa hari ini

"Baiklah, aku mau" jawab wonwoo

"Benarkah? Aah wonwoo kau yang terbaik" ujar jisoo kegirangan sambil memeluk wonwoo

"Yaah! Lepaskan aku sesak" balas wonwoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan jisoo padanya namun usahanya sia-sia karena jisoo masih enggan melepas pelukannya

*********************************************Our Love Story******************************************

Tampa terasa bell pulang sekolah berbunyi, Wonwoo dan teman-temannya berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus yang berada di dekat sekolah mereka

"Nanti malam kalian ada acara apa?" Tanya junghan pada teman-temannya

"Aku tidak ada" jawab wonwoo

"Aku juga" jawab jisoo

"Ahh aku sepertinya ada urusan, tapi aku lupa urusan apa itu" jawab woozi sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya

Sontak kelima temannya memasang wajah shock saat mendengar jawaban woozi, sebenarnya woozi itu pelupa atau bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan suatu urusan, kalau urusan itu penting bagaimana?

"Eih, Bodoh sekali kau"ujar jun sambil memukul kepala woozi pelan

"Aduh, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Protes woozi pada jun yang bahkan tidak memasang wajah bersalahnya

"Karena kau itu bodoh" jawab jun dengan cuek

Belum sempat woozi melancarkan protesnya lagi, junghan lebih dulu menengahi pertengkaran bodoh mereka

"Sudahlah, kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar. Oh iya wonwoo,jisoo kalian mau ikut denganku tidak?" Tawar junghan

"Kemana memangnya?" Tanya wonwoo

"Ke rumah umma ku, hari ini dia berulang tahun" jawab junghan

"Apa? Ahjuma ulang tahun? Katakan padanya selamat yah, dan juga maaf aku tidak bisa datang" ujar woozi dengan tampang menyesalnya

"Baiklah akan aku bagaimana, kalian mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Aku mau ikut, tapi aku tidak punya baju yang pantas untuk kepesta umma mu" jawab wonwoo sambil menundukan kepala

Melihat wonwoo yang seperti itu membuat kelima temannya prihatin, memang dari mereka berenam wonwoo lah yang paling malang, ia merupakan anak yatim piatu, selama ini ia hanua mendapat biaya dari ahjuma dan ahjusinya, sedangkan yang paling kaya di antara mereka adalah junghan. Bahkan junghan sekarang tinggal di apartemen miliknya

"Pinjam saja bajuku" ujar minghao pada wonwoo

"Ahh tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu" balas wonwoo, ia benar-benar tak enak hati karena terus merepotkan teman-temannya

"Kau ini. kita ini teman, jadi jangan pernah merasa tak enak padaku"ujar minghao sambil merangkul bahu wonwoo

"Terima kasih semuanya" balas wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Hey, jangan menangis" ujar Jun menggoda wonwoo

"Aku tidak menangis" jawab wonwoo sambil mengusap kedua matanya, padahal tadi sudah ada air matanya yang menetes

Wonwoo merasa ia adalah orang paling beruntung karena mempunyai teman seperti mereka, mereka selalu ada di saat wonwoo membutuhkannya, mereka juga selalu menjadi sandaran wonwoo jika ia ada masalah, ia benar-benar menyayangi teman-temannya

Tampa terasa malam hari pun tiba saat ini wonwoo dan jisoo sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga junghan, penampilan mereka saat ini benar-benar fantastis. apalagi wonwoo, Jun benar-benar membuatnya mempesona, ia terlihat tampa dan cute disaat bersamaan

"Kau yakin ini alamatnya?" Tanya wonwoo pada jisoo

"Aku yakin, ini alamat yang di berikan junghan" jawab jisoo

Mereka benar-benar takjud dengan bangunan di yang ada di hadapan mereka, rumah junghan sangat keren, pikir mereka

"Aku tidak menyangka rumah junghan sebagus ini" ujar wonwoo masih memandang takjub bangunan di hadapannya

"Aku sih tidak heran, melihat apartemen junghan yang mewah pasti rumahnya lebih bagus"jawab jisoo

"Ya sudah ayo masuk" ajak jisoo dan di balas anggukan oleh wonwoo

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, namun mereka terlihat kebingungan, pasalnya banyak sekali orang disini, _'mereka pasti orang-orang penting'_ batin mencari sosok junghan di antara orang-orang yang ada disana

"Jisoo, Wonwoo!" Teriak junghan saat melihat kedua temannya itu

"Ahh, akhirnya kami menemukanmu" balas wonwoo

"Lebih tepatnya aku yang menemukan kalian" ujar junghan yang mengundang tatapan malas dari wonwoo

"Ayo aku antar menemui umma" ajak junghan pada kedua temanya

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke tempat umma junghan berada, namun belum sampai di tempat tujuan mereka di kejutkan oleh suara gelas yang pecah, ah ternyata wonwoo tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang

"Maaf tuan, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ujar wonwoo kepada seseorang yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa tumpahan minuman pada setelan jas mahalnya

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah" balas orang tersebut tersebut dengan nada yang datar

"A..a..aku.." ujar wonwoo terbata-bata, bahkan sekarang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia takut kalau orang di hadapannya ini menuntut atau bahkan meminta ganti rugi. Bukannya ia ingin lari dari tanggung jawab, tapi ia tidak punya uang

"Hey kenapa kau menangis"ujar orang tersebut sambil mengangkat wajah wonwoo yang sedang menunduk, saat ia melihat wajah wonwoo yang berurai air mata, ia jadi merasa tidak tega sekaligus merasa gemas, wajah wonwoo saat ini benar-benar menggemaskan _'manis sekali, pria yang unik'_ batin orang tersebut

"Aku tidak marah, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya orang itu sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi wonwoo

"Kau tidak marah?kau tidak akan menuntuku kan? Tanya wonwoo dengan wajah polosnya

"Hahaha dari mana pikiran dangkalmu itu?tentu saja tidak" balas orang tersebut

"Benarkah? Ahh terima kasih tuan" balas wonwop sambil tersenyum,

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku Hoshi" ujar orang tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ahh, baiklah hoshi, panggil aku wonwoo" balas wonwoo kemudian membalas uluran tanya namja bernama hoshi itu

Junghan dan jisoo yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan percakapan kedua namja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah wonwoo,

"Aku minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya Hoshi-shi" ujar junghan

"Ahh tidak apa-apa" balas hoshi sambil tersenyum manis

"Kau begitu aku diluan. wonwoo, jisoo ayoo" ajak junghan

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, namun mata hoshi masih belum bisa teralihkan dan sosok wonwoo, _'sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya'_ batin hoshi

"Wonwoo yah? Nama yang bagus" gumamnya

*******************************************Our Love Story********************************************

Waktu sangat cepat berlalu, tampa terasa turnamen basket yang di adakan oleh Kimdo akan segera di laksanakan besok, saat ini wonwoo sedang berjalan pulang kerumahnya, namun di depan rumahnya ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya,ia pun mendekati orang tersebut

"Hey kau si..- Yak! Namja gila! Untuk apa kau kesini!? Dari mana kau tau alamat rumahku!" Tanya wonwoo dengan ketus

"Aduh kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak hyung" ujar mingyu sambil mengusap kedua telinganya

"Hyung? " tanya wonwoo, ia heran kenapa mingyu memanggilnya hyung

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang lebih tua dari ku, Oh atau kau ingin aku memanggilmu chagi?" Goda mingyu yang di hadiahi tatapan malas dari wonwoo

"Dasar , darimana kau mendapat alamatku?" Tanya wonwoo, ia tidak menyangka kalau mingyu lebih muda darinya, ia pikir mereka seumuran

"Apa yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh Kim mingyu" balas mingyu

"Cih, sombong sekali kau" ujar wonwoo sambil membuka pintu rumahnya

"Hyung kau tidak mengajakku masuk?" Tanya mingyu pada wonwoo yang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Masuk saja kalau kau mau" jawab wonwoo dengan cuek

"Benarkah?" Tanya mingyu tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan wonwoo

"Masuk atau aku tutup pintunya" mendengar ancaman wonwoo, sontak mingyu langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya wonwoo setelah melihat mingyu menyamankan posisinya

"Aish hyung, kau sangat tidak ramah pada tamu" balas mingyu

"Memangnya aku menyuruhmu datang?" Balas wonwoo lagi dengan cuek

"Lupakan. hyung besok sekolahku mengadakan turnamen basket kau mau datang?" Tanya mingyu dengan antusias, ia sangat berharap wonwoo bisa datang untuk melihatnya bertanding. Kalau tidak, sia-sia ia berlatih seminggu penuh bahkan ia tidak mengunjungi wonwoo seminggu ini

"Aku datang kok" balas wonwoo

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kau menerima ajakanku" balas mingyu lagi

"Aku tidak menerima ajakkanmu, aku pergi untuk mendampingi tim sekolahku" jawab wonwoo dengan enteng

"Apa kau bisa berkata'ahh baiklah mingyu, aku akan datang' itu setidaknya membuatku lebih semangat untuk bertanding besok" balas mingyu memasang wajah lesunya

"Ahh baiklah mingyu , aku akan datang" ujar wonwoo dengan wajah sok manisnya, yang ternyata memang manis/?

"Terlambang hyung" balas mingyu lagi,

"Ahh hyung aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Ujar mingyu dengan wajah yang kembali antusias

"Taruhan apa?" Tanya wonwoo. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan taruhan yang mingyu tawarkan

"Jadi begini, kalau tim ku memang kau harus berkencan denganku" jawab mingyu

"APA!? yang benar saja, aku tidak mau!" Tolak wonwoo

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Tapi jika timku kalah aku berjanji tidak akan menjauhimu lagi" ujar mingyu

"Apa kau berjanji?kalau kau mengingkarinya bagaimana?" Tanya wonwoo,

"Kalau aku mengingkarinya kau boleh melakukan apa saja pada ku" jawab mingyu mulai meyakinkan wonwoo

Wonwoo mempertimbangkan penawaran mingyu, tawaran mingyu sebenarnya menguntungkan untuk wonwoo, tapi apa benar tim nya akan menang melawan kimdo,

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ujar wonwoo

"Benarkah?" Tanya wonwoo lagi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa wonwoo baru saja menerima tawarannya

"Iya" balas wonwoo dengan malas

"Ah aku senang sekali, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu yah hyung?" Ujar mingyu kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu

"Yaa, pulanglah" balas mengantar mingyu sampai di depan pintu

Mingyu sudah berjalan bebarapa langkah keluar dari pintunya, tapi tampa wonwoo sadari mingyu berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya dan...

 _CUP_

satu kecupan mendarat di pipinya, tentu saja wonwoo terkejut dengan tindakan wonwoo bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa mingyu sudah berlari menuju mobilnya

"YAAAKKK! Namja gila!" Teriak wonwoo histeris

Sementara mingyu yang mulai menjalankan mobil hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, ia baru saja mencuri satu kecupan dari wonwoo, mungkin ia bisa mengubah kecupan itu menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, setidaknya begitulah pikir otak mesumnya -_-

TBC

 **HOLA...**

 **aku nepatin janji kan?**

 **Updatenya cepetkan?**

 **Heheheh..**

 **Gini yah buat readers sekalian, saya hanya MANUSIA BIASA yang punya banya kesalahan termaksud dalam hal TYPO, jadi kalau ada yang komplen atau gag suka baca karena banyak typonya, yah gag usah di baca atuh. Aku cuma author baru yang masih perlu banyak belajar, jadi mohon di maklumi**

 **Reviews Juseyo...**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Our Love Story 4

Author : YoonminShipp

Main Cast : - Kim mingyu (Top)

\- Jeon Wonwoo (Bottom)

Support Cast : Seventeen's Member

Pair : Meanie

Rating : T-M

Genre : Yaoi,Romance,Drama,schoollife,Hurt/comfort

Length : Chaptered

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

#Kimdo School

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh mingyu akhirnya tiba, saat ini timnya sedang melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini, bahkan semalam ia sudah mulai merencanakan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan wonwoo saat berkencan, ia terlalu percaya diri

"Teman-teman hari ini kita harus menang" ujar kapten mereka

"Harus!" Balas mingyu dengan semangat

"Kenapa kau semangat sekali mingyu?" Tanya pelatih mereka

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya salah kalau aku bersemangat" balasnya dengan cuek, padahal dalam dirinya penuh dengan kobaran api gairah akan kemenangan(apaan coba/?)

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian tim dari sekolah Yongdae tiba di tempat pertandingan yang tak lain adalah lapangan indoor Kimdo, jisoo dan wonwoo juga terlihat di antara rombongan itu, wonwoo yang sedang memperhatikan lapangan indoor kimdo ini tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mingyu. Mingyu melempar senyum terbaiknya pada wonwoo, tapi wonwoo hanya memutar matanya malas

"Rusak sudah moodku hari ini"gumam wonwoo

"Kau ini kenapa?perasaan sebelum kesini kau baik-baik saja" tanya jisoo saat melihat wajah kusut temannya itu

"Tidak apa-apa" balas wonwoo singkat kemudian Berjalan menuju bangku yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan

"Kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Jisoo

"Tidak jisoo, aku baik-baik saja" balas wonwoo

Wonwoo saat ini tengah sibuk membereskan barang bawaan timnya, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mingyu kini berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya

"Hai hyung" bisik mingyu tepat di telinga wonwoo

"OMMO! YAAK! Kau mengagetkan ku bodoh" ujar wonwoo sambil mengusap dadanya, ia benar-benar di kagetkan oleh tindakan bodoh mingyu tadi

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bermaksud" balas wonwoo sambil mengaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"Pergilah aku sedang sibuk" ujar wonwoo, ia kembali membereskan barang bawaan mereka

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita kan hyung?" Balas mingyu dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas pada bibir seksinya

"Iya iya, kau cerewet sekali" ujar wonwoo lagi, ia bahkan masih enggan melihat wajah mingyu, entah mengapa jika ia melihat wajah mingyu ia jadi mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, saat mingyu mencuri satu kecupan darinya, hal itu membuat wajahnya memanas

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau tidak ingin memberi aku ciuman penyemangat?" Goda mingyu

"Pergi sekarang atau aku membatalkan semuanya?" Ancam wonwoo

Mendengar ancaman tersebut mingyu langsung berlari menuju tim, ia tentu saja tidak ingin wonwoo membatalkan rencana mereka, sudah banyak hal yang ia rencanakan untuk acara berkencan mereka nanti

"Mingyu sepertinya masih gencar mengejarmu" ujar jisoo yang berada di samping wonwoo, jisoo melihat semua pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi pada wonwoo dan mingyu tadi, dan dapat ia simpulkan bahwa mingyu benar-benar menyukai wonwoo, sangat terlihat dari pandangan matanya

"Yaa, abaikan saja"balas wonwoo cuek

Pertandingan sudah mulai berlangsung, hawa persaingan sangat terasa dalam lapangan indoor kimdo ini, wonwoo sedari tadi tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok mingyu, wonwoo akui mingyu sangat tampan dalam keadaan seperti ini, tubuh mingyu yang penuh dengan keringat, mata tajamnya yang menatap sengit lawannya, saat ia berlari sambil membawa bola, benar-benar terlihat sempurna

"Dia tampan juga"gumam wonwoo, ia mungkin tidak sadar akan perkataanya barusan

Mingyu berhasil mendapatkan angka entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia tersenyum bangga saat penonton yang di dominasi oleh murid yeoja itu menjerit meneriakan namanya

Ia kemudian menatap wonwoo yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya, kemudian ia memberi kedipan menggoda kepada wonwoo, sedangkan wonwoo hanya menatap mingyu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang mingyu lakukan sebelum ia mendengar siswa-siswa yang ada di belakangnya mulai berisik

"GYAAA! Mingyu oppa berkedip padaku" ujar salah satu yeoja yang ada di situ

"Enak saja, dia berkedip padaku"

"Kalian salah, ia berkedip padaku"

"Padaku!"

"Padaku!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah perseteruan yang di dengar oleh wonwoo tadi, kemudian ia menatap mingyu yang kembali bermain ' _tadi itu di tujukan padaku yah_ ' batin wonwoo, tanpa ia komando seburat merah telah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Mingyu sangat tampan yah?"ujar jisoo yang duduk di samping wonwoo

"Hah? Tidak, dia biasa saja" ia berbohong, sedari tadi ia bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari mingyu

"Jangan bohong, matamu itu tidak bisa berbohong" ujar jisoo sambil menyenggol lengan wonwoo

Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, perkataan jisoo memang benar, mingyu benar-benar terlihat tampan dan seksi di saat bersamaan

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku terus" ujar nya pada jisoo yang sekarang sudah tertawa puas melihat reaksi wonwoo

Babak pertama pun selesai, babak pertama ini di menangkan oleh Kimdo, kini para anggota tim sedang beristirahat, wonwoo dan jisoo memberikan handuk kecil dan minuman penambah stamina pada tiap anggota tim

"Terima kasih wonwoo sunbae" ujar seorang anggota tim yang lebih muda dari wonwoo

"Iya sama-sama" balas wonwoo sambil tersenyum, bukan senyum terbaik wonwoo memang, namun melihat wonwoo yang tersenyum seperti ini sangat langka di temukan

"Sunbae teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat lebih manis jika sedang tersenyum" ujar anggota tim itu lagi

"Ada-ada saja kau" balas wonwoo kemudian tertawa pelan

mereka tidak sadar saja bahwa sedari tadi seseorang melihat interaksi mereka dengan tatapan membunuh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim mingyu, bahkan sekarang ia sudah meremas botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya

"Apa-apaan senyumannya itu, dia bahkan belum pernah tersenyum padaku" gumamnya dengan penuh emosi

Ia benar-benar terbakar api cemburu, ia tidak suka wonwoo memberikan senyuman pada tiap anggota tim Yongdae itu, wonwoo hanya boleh tersenyum padanya seorang. egois memang, tapi itulah Kim mingyu, apa yang ia inginkan harus menjadi miliknya

"Kalian harus menang" ujar wonwoo mencoba menyemangati tim nya

"Akan kami usahakan semampu kami sunbae, Kimdo sangat sulit di kalahkan" balas ketua tim mereka

"Tidak apa, yang penting kalian sudah berusaha" ujar jisoo dengan senyum malaikatnya

Dalam hati wonwoo mengerutuki perkataan jisoo, kalau tim mereka kalah, maka mingyu memenangkan taruhan mereka kan?Itu berarti ia harus pergi berkencan dengan mingyu?, hal itu benar-benar mimpi buruk baginya.

Sedangkan di seberang lapangan...

"Hari ini aku tidak mau mendengar kata kalah" ujar mingyu penuh ambisi

"Baiklah, kami akan berusaha" balas seorang anggota tim

"Aku tidak butuh itu! Yang aku mau adalah kemenangan" ujar mingyu dengan tegas

"Baiklah mingyu" balas mereka serempak

Ia benar-benar harus memenangkan pertandingan ini, Jeon wonwoo harus menjadi miliknya, entah sejak kapan rasa sukanya pada wonwoo menjadi sebuah obsesi tersendiri baginya, ia tidak suka jika wonwoo berdekatan dengan orang lain, ia tidak suka jika wonwoo tersenyum untuk orang lain, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika timnya kalah dan ia harus pergi dari namja itu, Oh ayolah, mana bisa ia menjauh dari namja emo itu.

Pertandingan babak kedua pun dimulai, kali ini Kimdo benar-benar mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka, mereka mencetak angka terus menenerus tanpa memberi kesempatan sedikitpun pada Yongdae, Sampai pada akhirnya Kimdo memenangkan pertandingan tersebut dengan scor 44-15.

"Kita kalah" ujar wonwoo, wajahnya mulai menunjukan kepanikan

"Tidak apa-apa, kita sudah berusaha" ujar jisoo sambil memasang senyum malaikatnya yang sedikit di paksakan, bagaimana pun ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam dirinya

Mingyu tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang ia dapat, ia pun segera menghampiri wonwoo yang mulai panik saat melihatnya mendekat,

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya mingyu, kini ia berada tepat di hadapan wonwoo

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Balas wonwoo pura-pura bodoh

"Perjanjian kitalah hyung, memangnya apalagi" ujar mingyu sambil memutar matanya malas

"Baiklah kau memang" balas wonwoo kemudian kembali duduk di kursi cadangan untuk membereskan barangnya

"Jadi besok kita sudah mulai berkencan?" Tanya mingyu dengan antusias, ia kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah wonwoo, hal ini mengundang sejuta pertanyaan di benak orang-orang yang melihat mereka, namun mingyu sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu

"Jangan besok, kau pasti masih lelah" jawab wonwoo

"Waah, perhatian sekali kekasihku ini" ujar mingyu sambil mencubit pipi wonwoo dengan gemas

"AWW! apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya wonwoo sambil menatap mingyu dengan kesal

"Kau terlalu menggemaskan sayangku" jawab mingyu

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. aku memang setuju kita berkencan, tapi bukan berarti kita berpacaran" balas wonwoo

"Iya iya aku tau kok hyung" ujar mingyu dengan wajah lesunya

.

.

.

.

#Wonwoo's room

Hari ini wonwoo benar-benar kelelahan, saat ia sampai di rumah sederhananya ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat tentu saja, tetapi baru saja ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya untuk tidur, ia kemudian di kejutkan oleh dering ponselnya

 _From : +0033766××××_

 _Hyung? Kau sudah tidur?_

Your Mingyu^^

wonwoo heran, dari mana mingyu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya, setahunya ia hanya memberi nomer ponselnya pada kelima temannya dan keluarganya tentu saja, tapi ia tidak langsung menghapus nomor ponsel mingyu, ia menyimpannya dengan nama "Bocah Tiang"

 _*To : Bocah Tiang_

 _Tadi ingin tidur, Tapi kau menggangguku_

 _* From : Bocah tiang_

 _Benarkah? Maafkan aku hyung_

 _Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan agar kau tak lupa dengan janji kita lusa_

 _*To : Bocah Tiang_

 _Aku tidak lupa tenang saja_

 _*From : Bocah Tiang_

 _Aku jemput pukul jam 4 sore ya hyung_

 _sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut malam_

 _Saranghae^^~_

Wonwoo tersenyum membaca pesan yang terakhir mingyu kirimkan, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui mingyu menyukainya, hanya saja ia belum yakin untuk memulai suatu hubungan, mungkin belum saatnya

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo, Jisoo, Junghan,Minghao,Woozi,Jun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, hari ini cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat, dari tadi pagi hujan tidak kunjung berhenti, saat hampir sampai di kelas, mereka di hadang oleh gerombolan yeoja

"Hey namja jelek!" Ujar ketua mereka yaitu Seulgi

"Siapa yang kau sebut jelek" balas Jun dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, aku bicara pada namja jelek ini" ujar seulgi sambil menunjuk wonwoo

"Kau tidak sadar dengan wajah oplasmu! Dan wonwoo tidak jelek, Kau saja yang iri padanya" ujar junghan yang mulai emosi

"Sudahlah, Biarkan saja dia" lerai wonwoo

"Ck, sok sekali kau, Kau pikir dengan wajah jelekmu ini, Mingyu bisa menyukaimu? Jangan bermimpi" ujar seulgi, ia hanya tak tau saja kalau mingyu memang menyukai wonwoo, oh bahkan sekarang ia benar-benar tergila-gila pada namja yang ia katakan jelek

"Mingyu lagi? Hufft.. kapan kau akan berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil, asal kau tau Kim mingyu itu yang datang padaku, bukan aku yang mendekatinya" balasnya pada seulgi

"Percaya diri sekali kau" tantang seulgi, ia tidak terima kalah dari wonwoo, bahkan ia tidak menganggap wonwoo sebagai saingannya, sangat tidak pantas menurutnya

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk jangan pedulikan nenek sihir ini" ujar woozi mulai angkat bicara

Mereka pun meninggalkan seulgi yang kembali histeris meneriaki mereka. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat kini wonwoo sedang menunggu di halte bus tempat ia biasa menunggu bus untuk pulang, saat ini hujan sangat deras, ia juga tidak membawa payung, jangan tanya kenapa wonwoo bisa sampai di halte bus ini dengan keadaan kering, karena hujan ini baru turun ketika ia sudah sampai di halte bus ini

"Wonwoo?" Seru seseorang

"Ye? Anda menge...- Hoshi shi?" Balas wonwoo ketika melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilnya

"Kita bertemu lagi disini, bagaimana kabarmu?"ujar hoshi mencoba mengakrabkan diri

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan anda Hoshi-shi?" Ujar wonwoo dengan sopan

"Hahaha jangan terlalu formal denganku, dan sepertinya kau harus memanggilku hyung, karena aku sepertinya lebih tua darimu" ujar hoshi

"Benarkah? Memangnya umur hyung berapa?" Tanya wonwoo dengan wajah terkejutnya

"Hmmm 21 tahun, kau?" Jawab hoshi dengan senyuman khasnya

"Aku baru 18 tahun hyung, wah wajah hyung sangat menipu, aku kira kita seumuran" ujar wonwoo dengan sangat polos

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja" balas hoshi

Dan begitulah percakapan mereka berlanjut hingga bus yang wonwoo tunggu akhirnya datang, mereka juga sempat bertukar nomor ponsel, Wah awal pertemanan yang bagus

.

.

.

.

#Keesokan harinya

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu oleh mingyu, ia saat ini sedang mengendarai salah satu dari koleksi mobil mewahnya untuk menjemput wonwoo, ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk kencan mereka hari ini

"Hyung kau sudah siap?" Ujar mingyu saat tiba di rumah wonwoo, nasib bagus bagi mingyu karena ia tidak perlu menunggu lagi karena wonwoo sudah menunggunya di depan pintu

"Sudah, kalau belum untuk apa aku berdiri disini" balas wonwoo dengan sedikit ketus

"Kau sangat manis hari ini" ujar mingyu lagi, ia benar-benar terpesona dengan wonwoo saat ini, pasalnya ia terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan di mata mingyu, apalagi dengan sweater rajutan yang di pakainya saat ini

"Sudahlah jangan membuang waktu" balas wonwoo kemudian berjalan diluan meninggalkan wonwoo di belakangnya

Melihat hal itu membuat senyuman di bibir mingyu kian melebar, wonwoo benar-benar manis pikirnya. Sudah lebih 2 jam mereka berjalan-jalan, Mulai dari makan, ke mall, dan tempat-tempat lain yang menurut mereka menarik. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ke tempat rahasia yang katanya sebuah kejutan untuk wonwoo. Mingyu membawanya ke sebuah taman yang sangat luas dan indah menurut wonwoo

"Wah, Mingyu ini taman apa, Kenapa aku baru melihatnya"Seru wonwoo dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan kekaguman

"Ini taman milik keluarga ku, Ini semua ummaku yang mengaturnya" balas mingyu sambil menarik wonwoo ke tempat yang sudah ia sediakan

Wonwoo kembali terkagum saat melihat tenda kecil yang sangat indah berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah taman ini, saat ia dan mingyu menghampiri tenda tersebut ia bisa melihat bahwa di dalam tenda itu terdapat selimut tebal dan juga tenda ini di penuhi oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang berwarna-warni, wonwoo kemudian menatap mingyu yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya _'dia yang menyiapkan semua ini?'_ batin wonwoo

"Ini kejutan yang kau maksud?" Tanya wonwoo

"Iya, apa kau suka?" Balas mingyu kemudian ia duduk di depan tenda yang sebelumnya sudah di pasang pengalas

"Ini sangat indah" jawab wonwoo

"Kenapa kau diam disitu? Ayo duduk disini" ujar mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya,Wonwoo pun menuruti mingyu, ia duduk di sebelah mingyu

"Ceritakan padaku tentang mu" ujar mingyu lagi

"Apa yang mau kau tahu?" Balas wonwoo

"Semua tentangmu" ujar mingyu sambil menatap wajah wonwoo

"Baiklah, Aku berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, appa ku hanya pegawai biasa di sebuah perusahaan kecil dan umma ku adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa, tapi kami bahagia di tengah semua kekurangan kami, sampai saat aku berumur 12 tahun, orang tuaku meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, saat itu aku benar-benar terpuruk tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa terus terkurung di dalam kesedihanku, hingga aku mulai bangkit dan menjadi wonwoo yang sekarang" ujar wonwoo, bahkan kini air matanya mulai jatuh membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya

Mingyu terus menatap wonwoo yang tengah bercerita, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hyung tersayangnya ini punya pengalaman yang sangat menyedihkan, saat ia melihat air mata wonwoo jatuh dari kedua matanya, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata itu

"Mata ini terlalu indah untuk mengeluarkan air mata" ujar mingyu sambil mengusap air mata wonwoo

Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan mingyu yang masih berada di wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan ketulusan mingyu

"Sekarang gilaranmu" ujar wonwoo kemudian tersenyum

"Kau pasti tau seperti apa kekayaan keluargaku, banyak orang mengira dengan hidup yang penuh kemewahan seperti ini aku pasti bahagia, tapi mereka salah besar, aku jarang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuaku, yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah uang uang dan uang, mereka pikir dengan bergelimang harta dapat membuatku bahagia, tapi sebenarnya yang aku butuhkan adalah perhatian mereka, sedikit saja" ujar mingyu, wonwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajah tampan wonwoo, ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengelus kepala mingyu

Tanpa terasa kini langit sudah mulai gelap, udara pun semakin dingin. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdekatan di dalam selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya kedalam tenda, tapi ia masih dapat melihat langit dengan sangat jelas

"Hyung berbaringlah" ujar mingyu

"Tidak mau"balas wonwoo dengan nada bercanda

"Ayolah" ujar mingyu lagi, tapi kali ini ia sedikit menarik tangan wonwoo

Wonwoo pun ikut berbaring dengan lengan kiri mingyu menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya, mingyu berbalik menghadap wonwoo, tapi wonwoo masih betah untuk melihat bintang

"Hyung, berbaliklah" ujar mingyu, kali ini wonwoo tidak menolak ajakannya, wonwoo langsung saja berbalik dan sekarang mereka berbaring berhadapan. setelah lama saling menatap, entah keberanian dari mana hingga mingyu berani mengulurkan tanganya untuk meyentuh wajah wonwoo

"Aku suka mata ini, mata yang selalu menatapku dengan tajam" ujar wonwoo sambil mengusap mata wonwoo yang terpejam akibat sentuhannya

"Aku suka hidung ini,Karena hidung ini kita dapat bertemu" kemudian jari-jarinya semakin turun menuju bibir wonwoo

"Aku suka bibir ini, Bibir ini sering mengeluarkan kata-kata ketus untukku" ujarnya sambil mengusap bibir wonwoo, sementara wonwoo hanya bisa menatap wajah mingyu dalam diam, ia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa

"Hyung aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku mengatakan ini sungguh-sungguh dari hatiku yang paling dalam...Saranghae wonwoo hyung" ujar mingyu sambil menatap dalam mata wonwoo

"M..m..mingyu" ujar wonwoo dengan terbata

"Ssstt aku tidak perlu jawabanmu sekarang, kau bisa menjawabnya saat kau sudah siap, aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku hyung"ujar mingyu lagi

Wonwoo menatap mata mingyu untuk mencari kebohongan dalam mata itu, namun hasil yang ia dapat adalah nihil, tidak ada sama sekali kebohongan dari kata-kata mingyu tadi,yang ia lihat hanya ketulusan. Entah dorongan dari mana wonwoo mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan...

 _CUP_

Wonwoo mengecup bibir mingyu, sontak hal itu membuat mingyu kaget setengah mati, ia tidak menyangka wonwoo akan menciumnya diluan

"Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu"ujar wonwoo

 **TBC**

 **Anggep aja Hoshi lebih tinggi dari wonwoo yaah ...**

 **Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak alias Review**

 **Masa iya masih mau jadi silent readers di tahun 2016 ini,**

 **Sekian~**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Our Love Story 3

Author : YoonminShipp

Main Cast : - Kim mingyu (Top)

\- Jeon Wonwoo (Bottom)

Support Cast : Seventeen's Member

Pair : Meanie

Rating : T-M

Genre : Yaoi,Romance,Drama,schoollife,Hurt/comfort

Length : Chaptered

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

.

.

.

Setelah peristiwa yang terjadi di taman tersebut, hubungan wonwoo dan mingyu semakin dekat lebih tepatnya mingyu yang selalu menempeli wonwoo,sedangkan wonwoo? Ia terima-terima saja toh ia juga berjanji akan belajar mencintai mingyu

"Wonwoo kau kemarin pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya junghan saat wonwoo memasuki kelas mereka

"Kemarin aku pulang dengan mingyu" jawabnya singkat

"HAH!?Bagaimana bisa? Terakhir kali aku lihat kalian masih bertengkar" tanya woozi yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka disusul oleh minghao, jun, jisoo

"Panjang ceritanya, intinya sekarang kami sudah berdamai" jawab wonwoo

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya saat merasakan getaran dari benda persegi tersebut yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk, ia kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat pesan tersebut

 _*From : Bocah Tiang_

 _Hyung.._

 _Ayo pulang bersama nanti aku jemput oke?_

 _Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan._

Beginikah sifat Kim mingyu yang selalu di elu-elu kan oleh para gadis. Pemaksa,Egois,Kekanakan dan masih banyak sifat buruk lainnya, tapi wonwoo juga tidak dapat menampik bahwa Seorang Kim mingyu itu bisa membuatnya berbunga-bunga dengan segala keromantisan yang ia miliki

 _To : Bocah Tiang_

 _Awas kau kalau terlambat!_

Setelah membalas pesan dari mingyu, ia kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya di dalam saku dan menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

#Kimdo School

Suasana kantin Kimdo begitu ramai dengan teriakan penuh kekaguman gadis-gadis yang berada disana saat mingyu dan teman-temannya memasuki area biasa, mingyu sama sekali tidak menanggapi satu pun dari teriakan-teriakan tersebut

"Telinga ku sakit sekali mendengar mereka" ujar mingyu setelahn mereka duduk di meja special yang memang di sediakan untuk mereka

"Mereka meneriakkan namamu bodoh" balas dino yang baru saja kembali untuk memesan makanan

"Aku tidak peduli" ujar mingyu lagi sambil memakan makanannya

"Hey mingyu, kau benar-benar serius dengan siswa dari Yongdae itu?" Tanya vernon yang merupakan salah satu teman mingyu

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya mingyu kembali

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kulihat kau semakin gencar mendekatinya" jawab vernon

"Tentu saja aku serius, kalau aku tidak serius, untuk apa aku membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah yang bahkan tidak semewah sekolah milik ku ini" balas mingyu dengan sangat yakin

"Wah wah wah, apa kau mingyu?aku rasa sesuatu baru saja merasukinya" ujar dino sambil bertepuk tangan, mendengar ucapan dino tersebut sontak mengundang tawa dari vernon

"Sialan kau! Memangnya aku apa" balasnya sedikit kesal. Untung saja mereka teman-teman mingyu jika tidak tamatlah riwayat mereka

"Just kidding dude, kau sensitif kalau dilihat-lihat incaranmu itu manis juga" ujar vernon yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari mingyu

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya mingyu dengan nada datar

"Yeah, maksudku bagaimana kalau kita bersaing" jawab vernon dengan iseng

"Tidak boleh!" Jawab mingyu dengan keras

"Astaga dude, aku hanya bercanda. Haha kau terlalu serius" ujar vernon sambil tertawa

"Ck, tidak lucu sama sekali" balas mingyu kemudian kembali fokus pada makanannya

"Oh iya mingyu, apa kau sudah menandatangani surat yang aku ajukan?" Tanya dino di sela santap siangnya

"Surat apa? Aku belum melihatnya Pak tua itu belum memberikan apapun padaku" jawab mingyu

"Surat tentang rencana sekolah kita untuk pergi berlibur,apa kau lupa kalau ini di adakan tiap tahunnya?" Ujar dino

"Oh acara liburan itu? Tapi itukan di batasi hanya 20 orang beruntung yang boleh ikut"balas mingyu kini ia telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya

"Memang seperti itu aturannya, memangnya kau mau apa lagi?" Tanya dino lagi

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Yongdae Shs berpartisipasi" jawab mingyu dengan santai

"Hah!? Bagamana bisa? Ini kan acara sekolah kita" balas dino dengan kesal

"Tentu saja bisa, memangnya apa yang tidak bisa ku lakukan dino" ujar mingyu dengan percaya diri

"Haaaa..baiklah terserah kau saja, lalu apa rencana mu?" Tanya dino lagi, sedangkan vernon yang tidak peduli sama sekali dengan percakapan kedua temannya ini memilih untuk diam sambil melanjutkan makanannya

"Tenang saja, serahkan saja padaku" ujar mingyu kemudian berjalan keluar hendak meninggalkan kantin

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit akhirnya mingyu tiba di kelas mewahnya,ia kemudian duduk dengan nyaman dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian mengetik sesuatu pada benda canggih berbentuk persegi itu

 _To : Wonwoo Hyung_

 _Hyung.._

 _Ayo pulang bersama nanti aku jemput oke?_

 _Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan._

tidak sampai 5 menit setelah ia mengirim pesan tersebut, balasan dari wonwoo pun masuk

 _From : Wonwoo Hyung_

 _Awas kau kalau terlambat!_

melihat balasan dari wonwoo membuatnya tersenyum, setidaknya hari ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan hyung kesayangannya itu

.

.

.

Mingyu kini tengah menunggu wonwoo sambil bermain game yang ada di ponsel canggihnya, memang waktu pulang wonwoo dan mingyu berbeda, oleh sebab itu mingyu yang selalu menunggu wonwoo untuk pulang bersama

"Junghan hyung!" Panggil mingyu saat tak melihat wonwoo berjalan bersama teman-temannya

"Oh mingyu" balas junghan

"Wonwoo hyung kemana?" Tanya mingyu lagi

"Oh dia masih di dalam, sepertinya di lapangan basket bersama jisoo" balas junghan

"Oh baiklah aku akan menyusul ke dalam saja, kalau begitu aku duluan" ujar mingyu kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut

"Selalu saja seenaknya" gumam junghan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya

Mingyu berjalan dengan santai menuju lapangan basket yang tadi di maksud oleh junghan, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan mata-mata para gadis yang terpesona olehnya, setelah kurang lebih melewati dua koridor akhirnya ia sampai di di lapangan basket sekolah ini, dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ia dapat melihat anggota tim basket sedang berlatih dan bahkan sekarang wonwoo juga ikut dalam permainan, ia tidak langsung menghampiri mereka, ia memilih mengamati wonwoo dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang

"Sepertinya ia lupa kalau aku akan menjemputnya" gumam mingyu

Ia terus memperhatikan wonwoo yang sedang bermain basket, wonwoo kelihatan sangat mempesona dan juga seksi, belum lagi keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya membuat bajunya tembus pandang, dan...WOW kulit putih itu, pinggang ramping itu, dan...WHAT?! ternyata bukan hanya ia yang sibuk memperhatikan lekuk tubuh seksi wonwoo

"Kenapa ia tidak memakai dalaman sih?" Gumamnya mulai risih saat menangkap anggota tim basket itu mencuri pandang pada tubuh wonwoo, ia pun berjalan dengan cepat ke arah mereka

Wonwoo sedang berbincang dengan anggota tim basket sekolahnya saat mingyu tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya dari belakang, sontak wonwoo kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba mingyu ini, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin memukul wajah mingyu saat ini juga, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin mempermalukan mingyu di depan anggota peduli sepertinya?

"Kau lupa janji kita hyung?" Bisik mingyu tepat pada telinga wonwoo yang sukses membuat wonwoo merinding karena terpaan nafas hangat mingyu dintelinganya

"Janji apa? Dan cepat lepaskan pelukanmu ini atau dalam 5 menit kepalamu sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi" balas wonwoo

"Eiiihh, kejam sekali hyungku ini" ujar mingyu lagi tapi belum sama sekali melepas lengannya yang melingkar di tubuh wonwoo

"Cepat lepaskan bodoh!" Balas wonwoo lagi, ia mulai kesal pasalnya anggota tim basketnya mulai menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Oke oke, dasar cerewet" mingyu kemudian melepas pelukannya dengan tidak rela

"Oh... teman-teman aku pulang duluan ya" ujar wonwoo kemudian berbalik meninggalkan lapangan, tak lupa juga ia menarik mingyu

.

.

.

#Mingyu's Car

"Yak! Kim mingyu jangan pernah memeluk ku di depan umum lagi!" Ujar wonwoo dengan sorot mata tajamnya

"Memangnya salah kalau aku memelukmu? Lagipula salah mu juga memamerkan tubuhmu itu pada mereka" jawab mingyu dengan cuek

"APA!? kapan aku memamerkannya?" Tanya wonwoo lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar kesal

"Tadi, saat kau bermain dengan mereka, kau berkeringat dan bajumu basah, apalagi kau tidak mengenakan dalaman, jelas mereka dapat melihat tubuhmu dengan baju yang mulai trasparan karena terkena keringatmu" balas mingyu panjang lebar, emosinya mulai tersulut sekarang

"Aku ini pria, bukan hal yang tabuh jika seperti itu" ujar wonwoo tampa melihat wajah mingyu

"Tapi aki tidak suka!" Balas mingyu dengan suara yang keras

"Memangnya kau siapa ku!" Wonwoo benar-benar emosi sekarang, pasalnya ia sangat tidak suka jika mingyu mulai mengaturnya

Mendengar ucapan wonwoo tersebut mingyu terdiam, ia mulai berfikir ucapan wonwoo memang benar, sebenarnya ia siapa? Wonwoo menganggapnya sebagai apa? Apa cinta mingyu selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan

"Aku ini apa bagimu hyung?" Ujar mingyu sambil terus menatap kedepan seolah fokus menyetir

Wonwoo yang mendengar perkataan mingyu kini berbalik dan menatap wajah mingyu yang terkesan datar dan dingin _'apa aku salah bicara?'_ pikirnya. Sepanjang perjalanan di isi dengan keheningan yang sangat menyiksa wonwoo sebenarnya, apalagi mingyu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Terima kasih" ujar wonwoo saat mereka tiba rumahnya

"hmm" balas mingyu dengan dingin

Wonwoo sangat bingung dengan perubahan mingyu yang tiba-tiba ini, bahkan mingyu sama sekali tidak berbalij untuk melihat wajah wonwoo dan langsung pergi begitu saja tampa mengucapkan sepata katapun.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu ini mingyu tidak ada kabar sama sekali, wonwoo sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi nomor ponsel mingyu tidak aktif, wonwoo benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan mingyu, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa-apa tapi ia yakin mingyu seperti ini karena dirinya

"Hei namja jelek" ujar seulgi yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelas wonwoo

"Ada apalagi seulgi?" Balas wonwoo dengan malas

"Kenapa dengan wajah jelekmu itu? Kau di campakkan kah?" Ujar seulgi lagi dengan senyum liciknya

"Aku sedang malas berdebat" ujar wonwoo kemudian berdiri hendak menyusul teman-temannya di kantin, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat seulgi menyebut satu nama yang entah sadar atau tidak sangat ia rindukan

"Pasti kau sedang memikirkan mingyu kan?" Seulgi kemudian mendekati wonwoo dengan wajah penuh kemenangan

"Dia pasti hanya mempermainkanmu" ujar seulgi

"Jangan sembarangan bicara" ujar wonwoo sambil menatap wajah seulgi dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Aku tidak bohong, tidak mungkin ia menerima perjodohan ini kalau ia tidak mempermainkanmu" ujar seulgi

"Perjodohan apa!?" Wonwoo benar-benar kaget, apa yang di maksud seulgi sebenarnya

"Yaa kami di jodohkan, semalam mingyu bahkan berkencan denganku" ujar seulgi dengan wajah yang merona

DEG

Jantung wonwoo seakan-akan ingin jatuh dari tempatnyansaking kagetnya mendengar berita tersehut, tidak mungkin mingyu melakukan ini padanya

"Kau pasti bohongkan!?" Ujar wonwoo dengan suara yang bergetar

"Untuk apa aku berbohong. Liat saja nanti, dia akan datang menjemputku saat pulang sekolah"balas seulgi dengan seringai penuh artinya

"Mingyu tidak mungkin seperti itu" ujar wonwoo setengah berbisik, sebenarnya ia hanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mingyu tidak mungkin seperti itu

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye pecundang" ujar seulgi kemudian pergi menjauh meninggalkan wonwoo sendirian

Sepeninggal seulgi, wonwoo tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk kursi yang ada di belakangnya, kakinya terasa sangat lemas, ia benar-benar tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya, bahkan saat ini air matanya mulai menetes tampa ia perintah

"Mingyu tidak mungkin seperti itu kan?" Wonwoo kemudian terisak sambil memukul-mukul dadanya pelan, ia benar-benar merasa sakit, hatinya benar-benar sakit

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua siswa mulai berhamburan keluar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sama halnya dengan wonwoo kini ia tengah berjalan dengan langkah yang tidak bisa di bilang bersemangat, ia masih memikirkan perkataan seulgi saat jam istirahat tadi, saat hendak keluar dari pintu gerbang ia melihat mingyu yang sedang bersandar pada mobilnya. Rasa rindu yang bersarang pada hati wonwoo tiba-tiba bergejolak ketidak melihat objek penyebab kerinduan itu kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo berteriak mencoba memanggil mingyu namun mingyu sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilannya

Saat hendak berjalan mendekati wonwoo, langkahnya terpaksa berhenti saat ia melihat seulgi menghampiri mingyu, bahkan seulgi dengan berani mengecup pipi mingyu? Dan apa itu, mingyu bahkan tidak terganggu atau marah?.

saat hendak berbalik mingyu tidak sengaja melihat wonwoo,ia bisa dengan jelas melihat pandangan wonwoo yang terkesan sangat penuh dengan kekecewaan, _'ada apa dengannya?'_ pikir mingyu, namun tidak lama mereka berpandangan wonwoo lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke halte

"Aku merindukanmu wonwoo hyung..."gumam mingyu pelan

Kini wonwoo tengah duduk di halte yang untungnya sepi, jadi tidak ada yang dapat melihat wajahnya kusutnya

"Kim mingyu sialan! Dia pikir dia siapa!? Mentang-mentang dia orang terpandang!" Ujar wonwoo penuh dengan emosi

"Aku membencimu kim mingyu AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Wonwoo berteriak tanpa mempedulikan para pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas menatapnya dengan heran

Setelah berteriak seperti orang gila seperti itu, wonwoo kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan memang marah tapi hatinya juga sakit, mingyu sangat hebat mempermainkan perasaannya, mingyu sangat pandai bersandiwara, Kenapa tidak jadi aktor saja? Pikir wonwoo

"Hei pria tidak boleh menangis" ujar seseorang yang kini berdiri di depan wonwoo

"Hoshi hyung?" Ujar wonwoo saat melihat orang yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya

"Hai, lama tak jumpa wonwoo" ujar hoshi masih dengan senyumannya

"Iya hyung lama tak jumpa" ujar wonwoo sambil mengusap pipinya untuk menghapus air matanya

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Ujar hoshi lagi, kemudian ia duduk di samping wonwoo dan memberikannya sapu tangan

"Ahh terima kasih hyung" balas wonwoo

"Kalau kau mau kau boleh berbagi cerita denganku, tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa"ujar hoshi dengan hati-hati, ia tidak ingin wonwoo berpikir bahwa ia ingin mencampuri urusannya

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan hyung, aku sedang malas" ujar wonwoo dengan wajah cemberut

"Hahaha dasar kau ini" hoshi mengusak rambut wonwoo dengan gemas

"Aish hyung, jangan merusak rambutku" ujar wonwoo kemudian kembali merapikan rambutnya

"Oh yaa hyung, bukannya waktu itu kau meminta nomer ponselku? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku" tanya wonwoo

"Jadi kau mau aku hubunginya yaa?"goda hoshi

"Apa? Tidak.. bu..bukan begitu" ujar wonwoo dengan gugup, bahkan pipinya kini merona

"Haha aku hanya bercanda, kau ini lucu sekali" ujar hoshi

"Isshh, aku tidak lucu" balas wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah Baiklah, waktu itu ponselku rusak, jadi semua nomor ponsel yang ada di dalam hilang, termaksud milik mu" jawab hoshi

"Oh begitu yah, kalau begitu berikan aku nomor ponsel barumu, biar aku saja yang menghubungimu nanti" ujar wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan ponsel sederhananya

"Baiklah" balas hoshi kemudian memberikan nomor ponselnya pada wonwoo

"Nanti aku hubungi ya hyung" ujar wonwoo ketika bus yang ia tunggu datang.

Wonwoo berjalan ke rumahnya setelah turun di halte terdekat, bertemu hoshi hyung setidaknya sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya ia pun mengulas sebuah senyum tulus di bibirnya. Namun senyum tersebut tidak berlangsung lama saat ia melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal

"Dari mana saja kau!?"

Tbc

 **Big thanks buat yang udah baca ff jelek ini**

 **Thanks juga yang udah mau favorite, follow ama review**

 **Sorry buat late update, karena aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya ujian praktek**

 **Sorry juga buat typo, malas ngedit soalnya wkwk**

 **Yang gag suka typo gag usah baca**

 **RnR please?**

 **Paipai~**


End file.
